<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begging For My Release by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754471">Begging For My Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Coming Untouched, F/M, Finger Sucking, Pegging, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, also theyre both post op trans, thats vaguely mentioned but i just think everyone should know, this is just 1600 words of raph edging marius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is, as usual, causing problems on purpose, and sometimes the best way to deal with that is to tie him up and edge him until he cries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begging For My Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started, like it usually did, with Marius causing problems on purpose. He was poking around Raph’s lab as she worked, sticking his metal hand in beakers of random liquid, generally being a nuisance, you know, the usual. Eventually, she got fed up, and turned around to give him the attention he so desperately craved. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Mari?” She asked, as his metal fingertip regrew itself from the beaker of acid he had stuck it in. </p>
<p>“I just want to spend time with my lovely girlfriend” He answered, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He wanted to get fucked. They both knew it.<br/>
“So if I fuck you, will you let me actually get some work done?” She asked, rolling her eyes fondly.</p>
<p>“Yes, my fair lady, I shall grant you a moment's peace should you - how should I word this - fuck my brains out.” Marius responded in the most pompous sounding Spritish accent he could manage, and went into a deep bow, tipping his hat that Raphaella was pretty sure hadn’t been there a minute ago. She laughed, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright. Same color system as usual, red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for keep going?” She asked. He nodded, and allowed himself to be led over to the examination table with restraints she kept purely for this purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>20 minutes later, Marius was starting to regret everything he had done to get himself to this point. He was tied to the table, arms by his sides, legs spread as wide as they could go, completely naked and exposed, just how Raph liked him. His cock was achingly hard and dripping, his face flushed, trying to wiggle under the strict restraints for any touch. He would not give in and beg. He would not do it. But he had never been good at being honest with himself, and so seconds later he had devolved into begging.</p>
<p>“Please please please Raph, please touch me” He cried out, writhing as she watched with a calculated smirk. </p>
<p>“As you wish” she responded, walking her fingers up his stomach, tracing the twin scars on his chest, making him shake with the feeling of Not Enough.</p>
<p>“Ah- more, please, I need to come” he whined, knowing he was completely at the mercy of a mad scientist, who would use him as she pleased. </p>
<p>“But we’ve only been at it” She checked her watch, “23 minutes, surely you don’t want it to be over just yet, hmm?” She continued exploring his body, twisting his nipples, biting at his neck, leaving kisses down his thighs, anything but touching his cock. His eyes shone with the promise of tears, something Raphaella, ever the scientist, did not overlook.</p>
<p>“Going to cry for me, pretty slut? What a good whore, you know how much I love making you cry.” The tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill any second. Raphaella continued. “Maybe I should just keep you here, all tied up and desperate and use you how I see fit. I could fuck you when I get frustrated with me work, or use your mouth for my own pleasure - put it to good use for once - and through all of it never touch your cock. I could even let the rest of the crew in here to use you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being the crew’s little fucktoy? It’s not like we need a doctor anyways - that could be your new role! Marius Von Raum, ship’s whore.” The tears fell openly as he struggled, as though that would help his case.</p>
<p>“Please Raph” he sobbed, “Please touch my cock I need it - please please please please” His begging turned incoherent, with the occasional please coming through the mumbling. Raph checked her watch - 37 minutes, 29 seconds - this was a new record for how quickly he became incoherent! She scribbled it down in her notebook, then went back to the task at hand. Finally, she wrapped a hand around his cock, not moving at all, giving barely any stimulation, but he had been waiting so long that he moaned and sobbed in relief nonetheless. She trailed her finger along the underside, watching a bead of precum roll down the side. She continued on like this, touching him increasingly more each time, until he showed the signs of being close she knew so well from decades of observation and practice. The half second before he was about to come, she took her hand away, and stepped back. She let him come down, listening to his increasingly desperate wails with amusement, until she decided he was far enough away from the edge again. </p>
<p>“Raph, please, I was so close” he whined, bucking his hips for nonexistent stimulation. She smiled, and pressed a finger to his lips.<br/>
“Now I don’t think that’s what your mouth is for, is it darling?” She cooed at him, pressing the finger against his lips into his mouth, then adding another. “Suck” she ordered, pressing the fingers against his tongue, causing him to whimper around them. He swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, lavishing them as they pressed deeper into the back of his throat. He gagged slightly as Raphaella added a third finger, pressing it in just as deep as the rest of them. </p>
<p>“Good boy!” she praised, “So pretty when you can keep your little mouth shut, aren’t you darling?” Marius just whimpered in response, until she removed her fingers from his mouth, and brought them to his dick. She repeated the same process as before, bringing him to the edge, then stopping right before he could come, then watching him sob. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time through, she played with his nipples, twisting them, playing with the bars through them. When she took her hand away from his cock, he pleaded with her, begging for his release, saying he’d do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time after that, she sucked hickey after hickey into his neck, leaving marks ranging from light pink to the darkest purple, from his jawbone to his collarbones. When she left him so close to coming, he screamed in frustration, so loud some of the beakers he had been messing with just hours ago rattled. She soothed him, pushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead and kissing him gently on the lips.</p>
<p>“Almost there love, just keep being a good little slut for me. Can you be my pretty little slut for just one more go?” At the words ‘just one more’ Marius perked up, nodding eagerly. Raphaella smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Good boy. You can come this time, I promise.” But instead of reaching for his cock, she grabbed the bottle of lube off the counter, drizzled some on her fingers, then started stretching Marius open. He made a noise of confusion that was cut off by a moan as she added a second finger, shushing him as she went.<br/>
“It’s okay, darling, you’re going to come soon. Be patient, don’t you want to be my good little whore?” She added a third finger as she reassured him, and after moving around and stretching him out for a bit, she withdrew her fingers, ignoring Marius’s whine at the loss. She rummaged through her pile of toys, looking for just the right strap and harness. By the time she found the strap she was looking for, a long ridged thing that was one of Marius’s favorites, and struggled her way into the harness, Marius was whimpering again, whining at being left alone for too long. As she made her way back over to him, Raph kissed him on the forehead. She explained to him:</p>
<p>“Now, this time you can come, but only if you can come from getting fucked. If you can’t, I have about… 3 more rounds in store for us. Color?” </p>
<p>“G-green, please Raph, please I need to come I need it-”</p>
<p>“I know love, you’re going to be such a good whore for me and come without me even touching your pretty little cock, okay?”</p>
<p>As he nodded enthusiastically, she worked her fingers back into his hole, making extra sure he was prepared, before slowly working her strap in. He moaned even louder than before, even with only the head of her cock inside him. He would be able to do it, she could tell. She began to move at a more rapid pace, being sure to hit his G-spot with every thrust. For what was most definitely not the first time that day he started begging, pleading for more, faster, harder. His cock was straining, until finally, on one particularly hard thrust right into his G-spot, he came with a cry, cock twitching and spilling all over his stomach and chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raph stopped, pulled out, and started undoing the restraints, massaging his wrists as she released him. She handed him a washcloth, so he could get the cum out of his chest hair, and grabbed the pile of blankets, snacks, and water she kept on the ready for times like these, and beckoned Marius over to the bed for cuddles. </p>
<p>“Was that all good?” she asked “Did I ever go too far, or anything like that?” He shook his head vehemently. </p>
<p>“Nonono, it was perfect, need a nap though” he mumbled, curling up in her arms and promptly passing out. She chuckled a little, wrapped a blanket around them both, and ran her fingers through his hair. His part of the deal could be followed through with later, but for now she would just hold her partner and stay with him for as long as he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>